It is often difficult to organize and structure large picture files so that the images are easy to find. One big problem is to find the name of pictures particularly if the original organization has been changed. Prior methods have relied on bar codes or fingerprints on the picture. One drawback of the conventional techniques is that the pictures must go through a process to mark the picture so that it can be found later. This can be cumbersome. There is a need for a more effective method of recognizing and organizing pictures.